gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Wongs
Yes (GTA Advance only) Parked (GTA III and GTA LCS) |carcols = }} |modelname = mrwongs |handlingname = MRWONGS |textlabelname = MRWONGS }}The Mr. Wongs (also known as the Wong) is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Design Grand Theft Auto III & Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Mr. Wongs is a Mule-based laundry van, evidently named after the company that uses these, Mr. Wong's Laundrette. It is basically identical to the Triad Fish Van, a truck also based on a Mule. Like the Mule and the Triad Fish Van, the Mr. Wongs is also available in a variety of body colors. When entered by the player, the truck is referred to as "Mr Wong's" (without a period in the end of "Mr" and an apostrophe before the "s"), but the period is present on the company graphics of the truck, and both the period and the apostrophe appear on the logo on the window of the store. Much like the launderette itself, the van also features the slogans: "Liberty's First Choice For All It's Dirty Laundry" and "If It Ain't Wong, It Ain't White" (a pun on the phrase "If it ain't wrong, it ain't right"). ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' In Grand Theft Auto Advance, the vehicle, which name is shortened to be known simply as the "Wong", is the gang car of the Triads, substituting the role of the Triad Fish Van (known in the game as the Belly). It is now depicted more like a truck instead of a cargo van, but it is effectively the largest truck in the game. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Mr. Wongs in Grand Theft Auto III is all-wheel drive while in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is rear wheel drive. The Mr. Wongs may also achieve very high speed despite its bad handling, likely due to its heavy weight. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery Mr.Wongs-GTAIII-GhostTown.jpg|The Mr Wongs, as seen in Ghost Town. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' & Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *Behind Mr. Wong's Launderette in Chinatown, Portland. *The Mr Wongs is not normally found driving on the streets, except for in the mission "Taking Out The Laundry" in Grand Theft Auto III, where Claude is tasked to blow up three of these vans. *Sometimes spawns during Firefighter mission as a burning vehicle. *It also occasionally spawns during Vigilante missions as a stolen vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *Chinatown, Portland. *Red Light District, Portland. *Rockford, Staunton Island. *Fort Staunton, Staunton Island. *Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. Trivia *In the Grand Theft Auto III instruction manual, where it talks about the Triads, the Mr. Wongs is depicted as being the gang car of the Triads, although in GTA III it appears only in one mission (Taking Out the Laundry), and the normal gang vehicle used by the Triads is the similar Triad Fish Van. This may suggest that in the Beta, the gang car normally used by the Triads was the Mr. Wongs. *In Grand Theft Auto Advance, the logo on the truck is the chinese character "魚" for "fish". This could be an oversight, or a sign that Mr.Wong sells fish, the same as Belly-Up. See Also *Laundromat - A Burrito-based van with similar functions in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Triad Fish Van - Another similar van. *Pony and Benson - Which sometimes bear Mr. Wong's livery in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Mule - Base version of the vehicle. Navigation }} de:Mule es:Mr. Wongs pl:Mr Wongs Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Trucks Category:Gang vehicles